Gorem
Gorem (Japanese version: ) is a golem-like Bakugan with a shield that can decrease the G-Power of any Bakugan that hits it. He is a powerful and deadly opponent. Description Gorem is Julie Makimoto's Guardian Bakugan. He is very kindhearted and sees Julie as his perfect match. He is also sometimes bashful when Julie brags in a gushy way about him. He is very protective of Julie and he is a very powerful opponent in battle as well. Although he is very powerful and quiet, he appears quite wise as well, giving Julie ideas and strategies helping Julie win several battles and giving the Brawlers the idea of going to Bakugan Valley. Bakugan Official Handbook This gigantic Bakugan resembles a walking piece of rock! Attacks bounce right off the tough and hard Gorem. The Ability Card Mega Impact gives Gorem an extra power boost of 50 Gs. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook This giant is normally gentle, but it can get very angry in the heat of battle. When that happens, watch out! Gorem uses its massive fist to pound its opponents. Its strong shield can lower the G-Power of any Bakugan. Attackers have a hard time making a dent in Gorem's hard body. That's because the cells in its body are very dense. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers He was the last of the Brawlers' Guardian Bakugan to be obtained. Julie often stands on Gorem's shoulder when he battles, which is what stopped Billy from sending Gorem to the Doom Dimension. He knew that defeating Gorem would send Julie to the Doom Dimension as well. Gorem was able to tell where all of the entrances to the worlds were in Vestroia due to there being magnetic fields. Gorem evolved into Hammer Gorem in the middle of a battle with Clayf, one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. He has a hammer and is strangely a smidgen inverted colors, as well as now having bull-like horns and upward curved shoulders. He also gets a considerable power increase. ; Ability Cards * Mega Impact: Adds 50 Gs to Gorem and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. (Subterra) * Copycat: Copies an ability that the opponent used or is using. (Standard Subterra Ability) * Magma Prominence: Changes the Gate Card's attribute to Subterra. (Subterra) *'Gate Building': The user may set another Gate Card down during the battle. (Subterra) Ability Card (Bakugan Video Game) * Mega Impact: Adds 200 Gs to Gorem. Physical Game Gorem has been sold as a Keychain. The Haos version has 450 Gs and the Darkus version has 400 Gs. The Subterra version has 610, 670, 530, 510, or 450 Gs. The Aquos version has 450 Gs, while its Translucent Aquos version has 520 Gs. The Pyrus version varies between 430, 350, 330, or 250 Gs. The Pearl Ventus version has 430 Gs. Trivia *Some Pyrus Gorem shoulder colors are reversed. *A Pyrus Gorem could be seen in Dan's collection in BAKUGAN THE BATTLE BEGINS,. Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Legendary Soldiers